Dk64rules (series) VII - That Abrupt Ending
Emily: What do you mean? Keyan: Look down, you can see the sky and the village below! Emily: That's...actually, that's kinda co- wait, do you feel that?! What Emily felt was the island shaking. But not just that; before long, the island started falling out of the sky!! Keyan: Emily! C'mon! Wait, watch- *gasp*! Emily had been hit by a flying stone, knocked out of the dungeon wall by the swirling wind carrying the island down. Keyan ran to her unconscious body, picked her up, and ran to the edge of the island. He was about to jump! Before he did, however, a giant transparent figure appeared before him. ???: Keyan, you have been especially strong and brave, but that foolishness ends now... Keyan: ...What? ???: My name is Jayl Cel. I had faced your great-grandfather Sixty in my younger years, however, as he believed I was dead, I hid among the people just as Eric, your grandfather, was on his quest to defeat Negative Zero. But, he did not know that Zero was a creation of mine; a mere transferer of my powers into a ghost that resembled a dead Guyton, the Void Persona of that time. As I hid, I honed my power until I was strong enough to channel through the crystals, which you saw me as Sixty, or at least a ghost of him I created, and gained power from. Keyan: So he wasn't real! Jayl: No, he was not. But, you gained light power from my original darkness that I put in. That's how crystals work. They just take the power and channel it to Personas. Personas can then take it and convert it to their respective power. Jeshu was my grandson, son of Guyton. However, he had been without his power because he wasn't awakened, until he touched that one crystal, before you guys fought. Emily is the Persona of water and ice; she was never awakened as well. Kneld, the son of false lord Merevelous Dontori, was the Persona of fire, as you know. See, I am the Persona of Voidial Darkness, and because Jeshu was as well, and I am a transferer, I gave him some of my power. But, it wasn't enough. Keyan: What's the point of him capturing Emily? Jayl: Ho ho ho, to give you diversion. Illusion of attachment. Remember what Emily's voice said to you? Ahaha, that was my doing as well. I am a Manipulator, a Transferer, and a Persona. I manipulated my own life force to stay alive beyond my death date even, mere days ago it should have been. The point is for me to regain my throne as emperor of the Void, and that, I have done. Keyan: No! Jayl: Ho, yes! All the Void now is under my control, and it only took a couple days. See, now you understand...? Keyan: You kept every Persona out of your way in a false quest, so you had no opposition as you took over all the Void provinces. A cruel and cunning plan, I must say. Jayl: Yes, and now my last part of the plan is to kill you and have no existing opposition whatsoever! Keyan: That will never happen! Jayl: We'll see... Jayl's transparency disappeared along with his last words, and then Keyan felt compelled to look down and feel for Emily's heartbeat... Nothing. Keyan stood, frozen. A tear dripped down his face, as he jumped off the falling island. It only occured to him that his sudden judgement to escape the falling rock by leaping off would... Kill him. ...The End. Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Storylines Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Voidverse Category:Voidverse Saga Chapters